Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber or optical fibers; (2) a buffer or buffers that surrounds the fiber or fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
Fiber optic cable connection systems are used to facilitate connecting and disconnecting fiber optic cables in the field without requiring a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors mounted at ends of the fiber optic cables. Fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that support ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. End faces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. For certain applications, fiber optic adapters can be used to align and/or mechanically couple two fiber optic connectors together. Fiber optic connectors can include ferrules supporting single optical fibers (i.e., single-fiber ferrules corresponding to single-fiber connectors) and can also include ferrules supporting multiple optical fibers (i.e., multiple-fiber ferrules corresponding to multiple-fiber connectors).
A fiber optic cable can be connectorized by applying one or more fiber optic connectors to the fiber optic cable, thereby producing a connectorized fiber optic cable assembly. Connectorization of a fiber optic cable can be performed in the field (e.g., at an installation site of the fiber optic cable assembly) or in a factory. Factory connectorization typically offers an environment and access to production equipment best suited for high quality connectorization, and field connectorization offers the ability to customize the fiber optic cable assembly to match requirements of the installation site. Customized fiber optic cable assemblies can also be ordered for production at a factory. For example, a type of fiber optic cable, a type or types of fiber optic connectors, and a length or lengths that characterize the customized fiber optic cable assembly can be specified and ordered from the factory.
A wide variation in cable types, fiber counts, connector types, lengths to and between connectors, and applications for multi-fiber cables assemblies can be specified and ordered from the factory. The custom cable assembly order typically results in a main cable and multiple connectors being procured at the factory. When the main cable and the connectors have been received at the factory, a time-consuming “break out” process is followed to get individual fibers of the main cable ready for connectorization. The main cable and its associated packaging reel are moved through the factory for subsequent operations where the connectors are placed on the fiber ends and the cable assembly is tested. Connectorization of the fibers of the main cable can not begin until the main cable is received, cut, and prepared. In certain cases, custom cable assemblies are specified with connectorization only on one end of the main cable, making testing of the cable assembly difficult. Tubing (e.g., thin walled tubes), such as loose buffer tubes or furcation tubing, used for individual fiber protection within the main cable is sometimes broken out of the main cable to protect the individual fiber between the main cable and the connector. However, this tubing is typically lacking in robustness and mechanical strength for this application.